Patricia Lee
Patricia Lee was an average freshman, going to make it to the team with all her training. Then one day, an Elemental Husk marble slammed into her one day, turning her into a Metal Elemenal, but making her quite the unpredictable Warrior of the Avatar Team. Characteristics *'Name': Patricia 'Patty' Lee *'Alias': Copper *'Age': 14 (aged to 16) *'Hair': Platinum Blonde (Light Brown in Elemental) *'Eyes': Green (White in Elemental) *'Likes': Sports (particularly skateboarding, martial arts, and parkouring), action/scifi movies, knights, Jake (love interest), Tophie's toughness and attitude *'Dislikes': Big-breasted women, losing, not having big breasts *'Family': Unknown Appearance Casual Before her transformation, Patricia was a fourteen year old girl, with dark tanned skin, possibly Brazilian or Saudi Arabian. She has short platinum blonde hair with green eyes, with a slim frame, almost tomboyish with a small chest, but had the makings of a small athletic figure. She had a white and red striped t-shirt, white and red shorts that went to her knees, with brown sneakers, and a brown hoodie. She had black knee and elbow pads, as well as black fingerless gloves. After her transformation, her figure blossomed into a powerful young woman. Her legs became longer with her body defining a small muscle tone, which can only be seen when she’s flexing or getting serious in a fight. Her hair grows longer a little, becoming softer but maintaining their spikiness and becoming shinier. She sports an ensemble of a sleeveless skin tight red and white striped shirt, blue baggy jean shorts that end under her knees, a black belt around her waist, and her trademark red sneakers and black fingerless gloves. Though due to the fact that her body can melt when in her metallic form, she stops wearing underwear, stating they would get lost. Elemental In her elemental form, Patrica grows up to 6'4ft in height with her body muscular tone becoming clearly defined and her chest remaining flat, much to her own annoyance. Her face and mouth are naturally hidden by her metallic body giving her a natural mask and her whole body becomes metallic copper. Her hair becomes a light brown and flowing metallic liquid similar to normal hair. Her face, shoulders, forearms, backhands, chest, abs, and pelvic area, outer thighs and hip points, knees, greaves, ankles, heels, and fused toes were clean smooth metallic parts. Her biceps, hands, fingers, sides of her torso, neck, inner thighs, back of knees, lower greaves, and inner part of her feet were broken into copper-colored line segments, almost looking like ring plated metal, making her look more robotic than organic. There were bolt sections on her forearms, mostly on the outside and near her elbows, bolts on her knuckles, one big bolt on her hip thighs, two on her knees, one on each of her shoulder blades, and two big bolt heads where her ears should have been. Avatar Outfit Background Patricia Lee lived in the trailer park alongside Lynn Ambers. Though she didn’t really have an ideal family life, as her father was a drunkard and abusive parent. Her mother had lost custody, and he berated on and on about how he wanted a son rather than a daughter. This caused him to beat her up constantly, while she hid the bruise marks with baggy clothing. All the while, she dressed up as a boy, and cut her hair as well to be shortened enough. Though she looked like a boy, she had to act like one, which meant she had to get into sports and stuff. Though it may have been an act, she started to enjoy the sports, finding physical activity rather good to escape the abuse she suffered from her father. Although, Patricia was often teased about trying to pretend to be a boy. It was far worse than the abuse. Nobody ever understood her or even comforted her, and her crossdressing often made teachers put her through counseling, believing her to be a lesbian or a transsexual. It was no end to her ridicule, as she almost wanted to give up on her life. However, there was someone that managed to help her throughout. It was Jake Jackson. Alone on the rooftop, and while Jake was trying to avoid being hit on by girls due to his shyness, he bumped into her when she was crying from another abusive attack her father had done on her. She found comfort in him when he tried to help her, and smiled, saying that it was okay. After that, she started to harbor a crush on him, but thought it would go unrequited when she saw him always with Lynn. After their change, Patricia was amazed in seeing their new looks and bodies. Confronting him, she admitted he was rather cute, and that his white hair made him look rather hot. Though this caused a lot of teasing from other kids, as they tormented her on being a transsexual homo. Though at the time, Ryle had shed off five Elemental Husk marbles (one of which would find its way to Kimberly Kincaid at the school), in which one of them smacked her in the back, causing her to face vault down, causing it to shatter on her stomach, completely unaware of what had happened to her now. When she got home that night, her father was in a massive drunken state; he had lost his job and one of the teachers had filed a lawsuit on his abusive nature with his daughter. His drunken state had made him completely homicidal, in which he attacked a frightened Patricia with a knife, slashing at her arm, and then chased after her with an axe through the forest. She managed to hide as best she could, but was completely unaware that the cut on her arm was healing quickly, as the blood was turning into liquid copper. Though her father found her, and was attempting to slash at her, but they had run near a Cliffside to which led to the riverbank. She jumped, taking her chance in the fall, as she crashed into the water. But as she crashed through, she started to sink deep, frightening her as she was growing heavy. Suddenly, her body became like liquid, but she didn’t disperse, as she suddenly melted into a copper-like slime, slipping out of her clothing and slithering like an eel farther downstream. Finally, she washed ashore a rocky beachfront… in a sixteen year old body made of copper. Personality Skills/Abilities Powers *'Metal Elemental' *'Malleable Bio-Copper Form': When transformed, she is composed of a non-toxic liquid copper. Her form allows her to alter her shape by collapsing into a featureless mass, extending blades from her skin, or molding herself into different forms. Her ability to shape shift extends to the most basic of rudimentary weapons. Her liquid copper form is non-Organic. **'Self-Sustenance': In this form, she is no longer a carbon-based life form and does not eat or breathe the same way as normal humans. Still, she consumes food out of habit and has not realized the scope of her change. **'Telepathic Resistance': She is very hard to telepathically detect or influence while in her mercury form. **'Molecular Adhesion': This gives her the ability to cling to solid surfaces and move her body at will even without overt locomotive features. **'Enhanced Durability': Her skin, bone and muscle transformed into liquid mercury to make it stronger and harder than human; impervious to injury to a certain extent. **'Magical Resistance': Due to her transient body, its harder to magically detect, influence, or harm her them other humans and extraspecies, but her resistance is far from infinite and can be overwhelmed by more skilled magicians. *'Electrical Conductor': Due to her Copper-material body, she is a conductor for electricity, and can either absorb or redirect electrical or lightning-based attacks. Skills *'Skateboarding' *'Martial Arts' *'Soccer' *'Excercising' Equipment Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Elementals Category:Avatar Team Category:Jake's Love Interests